Hard relationship
by Mia Koji
Summary: Don't let the title fool you...I couldn't think of anything good. Mia is married...but things soon become dark. A friend helps out, deals with rape, abuse(spouse, and animal) among other things. Please R/R Soon after she falls for *hack*Ryo*hack* but thin


****

Hard relationship

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

This deals with- rape, spouse abuse, cheating, suicide and other mature themes.

Long fic, different from others that I wrote. And question: WHERE ARE ALL OF THE RYO AND MIA FANS?!?! It's like they disappeared! They went away for a while and came back only to leave again! Where are you guys?? *Looks under rug then under tea cup* Nope… Well if I am alone I won't give up on typing romance for them. Please REVIEW! Sorry if there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

Need to know info (main characters of the story):

Mia- twenty-one lives in Japan no job and never went to collage. ( I know she is older, but she is younger in this story.)

Rowen - twenty-two, lives in Japan, works for a business in Tokyo, out of collage.

Sage- Twenty-two lives in America and still in collage.

Cye - Twenty-three lives in Britain, works for an aquarium.

Kento - Twenty-two lives in China and owns a restaurant.

Ryo - Twenty-two lives in America still is in Collage. 

Richard - twenty-six Mia's husband

Aki -twenty-five Richard's secretary and mistress.

Babe- Mia's pet dog.

White Blaze- Ryo's pet tiger (comes in much later)

Mia looked in the mirror, they had been married for a year now, and she wanted a baby. She knew he wanted one too. Her hair was now to her chin, yet she still looked the same way she did when she first meet her five friends and went against Talpa. Her friends were now all over the place with school, she though…she gave collage up to marry. He was a nice main, mid twenties, rich, charming, and had looks that made every girl want him! Yet in her mind she couldn't believe he picked her to marry. 

A door opening caught her attention as a big Labrador Retriever entered the bedroom. Smiling she greeted her dog and motioned it to sit on the bed. Mia turned and started to change into her cloths for the day. She was going to cook dinner for her and her husband. She wanted nothing more then to make him happy, to make him smile at her. Tonight, she thought, tonight I am going to talk to him about having a baby. " Come on girl let's go and start dinner." The dog followed its mistress down the steps and into the kitchen. She missed them…

She sighed and reached for the refrigerator and brought out eggs, meat, milk, and potatoes. Going to her cabinet she took out some spices. Her husband, Richard, was American and taught he a few American dishes. She made meatloaf, an Italian dish well known in America and mash potatoes and garlic bread. Cooking the meatloaf she went to start a salad for her husband and herself. The phone ringing caused her to stop. " Moshi-Moshi?"

" Mi!" A voice cried, her face light up, " how are you this fine morning my love?"

" I am doing great! I started on our dinner!" She said smiling and twirling the cord around her finger.

" Aren't you going to ask how I am?" He asked, her face faulted.

" I am sorry, I am just excited about tonight. How are you, Rich?" She asked him.

" I am doing well, though tonight my secretary will be joining us." He told her, " so please make another plate."

" But…you promised tonight we would talk." She pouted, she hated it when he did this to her.

" We can talk after she leaves, now she wants a chocolate cake, hand made by you. She doesn't trust those who work at a store." Richard said.

" Okay…" Mia whispered.

" Fine! What the hell do you want to talk about!?"

" I was thinking…um…maybe we should…have um…a baby…"

" I thought the same thing! We can start tonight." With that he hung up on her. Turning to his secretary with a seductive smile he winked, " be there on time." He ordered she nodded as she gave him a passionate kiss.

Mia sighed as she walked through the store. The biggest shopping center in Tokyo and she had yet to see one person she knew until a man with blue hair appeared when she was in line, " Hello Mi."

" Hey Ro!" She said smiling at him, " why are you here?" 

" Needed trash bags. We had a party last night at my apartment and a mess was left behind just for me too clean." Rowen said smiling back, " and you?"

" I have to cook a cake, Richard's secretary is visiting and…she requested for me to make a cake." Mia said with a sigh, " so how are the others?"

" Okay, same old." Rowen told her, " how is the marriage?"

" Great! Oh, Rowen I love him a lot! He takes great care of me and loves me too." Mia told him, her smile growing larger, she paid the woman at the register, " do you want to get some coffee?"

" Hai!" Rowen agreed paying for his bags and leaving with her. He went to her car and waited for her to put her things away and walked with her to the coffee shop. " So have you two thought about kids?"

" Yeah! We talked about it last night, he said yes." Mia told him, " I really want a child of my own since I had to take care of Yuli."

" Then we would be seeing less of you." Rowen said.

" No! Of course you can still come over! Seesh Ro! Not like we are going to be trying 24/7!" Mia laughed.

" We haven't seen you in almost over a year." Rowen said turning serious, " we were in collage and the next thing we know you call saying you're married."

" I am so sorry Ro, but he took me to America and we went to Los Vegas and got married." She whispered, " I didn't mean to upset any of you."

" We took it hard," he started, " some more the others." Mia gave him a confused look but he didn't look at her as their coffee soon came to the table.

" Oh shit! Ro I really have to go! I have to bake the cake then reheat the meatloaf!" Mia cried, she took a pen out and wrote a number, " call tomorrow and maybe we could see each other."

" Hai." Rowen said hugging her. He watched her leave and sat back down to finish his own coffee. 

Mia's face was wet as she tried to hurry up and cook the cake. She hated to cook when it wasn't JUST for her husband or her best friends. After getting it finished and the meatloaf warming up, she ran to shower and put a nice blue dress, her hair being helped but two sticks. Walking down stairs she took the meatloaf out of the oven and placed it on a fancy plate on top of the oven. Walking into the dinning room she placed a salad by three chairs. At that time her husband entered the house, " hello." He said kissing her, Mia returned.

" Hey, how was your day?" She asked him, she noticed a red mark on his neck, " what happened?"

" Nothing!" He hissed, " she'll be here soon so I am going to change." He walked out of the room and to their bedroom. A doorbell rung and Babe started to bark Mia sighed and answered the door. A girl with black long hair and dark green eyes stared at her.

" Come in, Aki." Mia said moving to the side, she nodded her head and went into the living room. She went to the mini bar and took out some bottles and made herself a drink. " How are you?"

" Don't talk to me please." Aki told her. Mia sighed once again and went back into the kitchen. Babe started to growl at Aki. " GET THIS DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME!" Mia ran back into the room and saw Babe growling hair up and teeth showing.

" Babe come here and stop that." Mia ordered the dog stayed put. With a sighed she went and grabbed her by the collar and brought her to the basement, " you can come out after she leaves." With that she shut the door and went back to getting everything ready. Going into the living room she saw Richard and Aki sitting close. " Dinner." 

" Aki, Mia is a great cook. You will love our meal." Richard said as he helped her up and walked into the dinning room. They all sat down and started to eat their salads. Richard ignored his wife and talked to Aki the whole time. 

" Honey, do you want dessert to be served now or later?" Mia asked, clearing the plates. 

" Now, I want coffee with my cake, and ice-cream." Richard told her, " Aki, what would you like?"

" Cake and tea." Aki answered, never taking her eyes off of Richard. Mia sighed and went into the kitchen, exiting to bring the cake to the table with ice-cream before starting the coffee machine and making tea. With in five minutes she returned with everything.

" Rich, tomorrow I am having lunch with a friend." Mia told him.

" Who is this friend?" Richard asked, his eyes narrowing on his wife of a year.

" Rowen, you haven't meet him, He was one of those guys I lived with before we meet." Mia told him.

" Fine." Richard grumbled as he ate his cake. 

After Aki left Mia changed into a nightgown and let Babe out of the basement. The dog never liked Richard at all so it went to another room. Richard soon entered the room, " How is my lovely wife on this wonderful night?"

" I am great honey." Mia said as she kissed him, " would you like to start?"

" You bet." The two started to kiss.

Mia woke up to something wet on her face, opening her eyes she saw Babe sitting down next to her licking her face. " Babe go away please!" Mia mumbled rolling over, the night replayed in her mind a smile came to her features. The phone ringing made her wake up all the way, getting up she answered it, " Moshi-Moshi?"

" MIA!" A voice shouted, a light blush came to her face.

" Hey Richard!" She cried.

" Hey love! Listen tomorrow night I have to go away, so I am coming home so we can start trying again. I am going to be away until next Friday." He said.

" Oh…okay." Mia whispered, " I'll see you when you come home." 

" Bye." With that Richard hung up. Mia slowly hung the phone up and sighed. She picked it back up and dialed a number.

" Moshi-Moshi?" Rowen answered.

" Hey Ro." Mia said.

" Hey Mia!" 

" Rowen I have to cancel today, Richard is coming home, he's going away tomorrow. Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?"

" Okay that would be better. I have to pick up Ryo from the airport. He is coming over tomorrow."

" Great, why don't you guys come for two days? We have enough room." Mia offered.

" Okay. Oh I got to go a client just walked into my office. Bye."

" Bye Ro.'' Mia hung the phone up. After she hung up the door down stairs opened and shut.

" MIA! I AM HOME!" A voice shouted.

" I AM IN THE BEDROOM!" She shouted back, Richard ran to their bedroom and sat next to her.

" I missed you so much!" He said kissing her neck, " are you going to miss me when I am away?"

" Of course I am!" Mia told him with a sigh, " two friends are going to be staying here while you are away for two days." 

" Oh?" Richard moved away, " I leave and people move in?!"

" No it's not like that!" Mia cried, " I haven't seen them since they left for their last year of collage!"

" You're right…I over reacted." Richard said as they started to kiss until they were doing what they were doing the night before.

" I am going to miss you." Mia said, she was wearing jeans and a red low cut shirt. " Have fun."

" I will." Richard told her, " I don't want you to have fun though." 

" Richard…"

" NO! I am leaving while we are trying to have a baby while two single guys move into the house! And you think it's okay for me to have fun!?" Richard started to ramble, then he raised his head and slapped her.

" But…I…" Mia mumbled, what the hell did she do?! She didn't even do a thing! She didn't even raise her voice! She was telling him to have fun!

" Mr. Richard!" Mia turned and saw Aki walk over, " I am ready." Mia looked at Aki then at Richard.

" She is coming along." Richard told her, " I need her help. Goodbye." Richard kissed her as if nothing happened and then boarded the plane with Aki. 

' Is he cheating on me?' Mia wondered, ' no Richard would never do that to me no matter what. But then what about the red mark? It washed away after his shower…was it lipstick? NO! Mia stop thinking that! You know she broke up with her boyfriend probably got on him when he hugged her.' She walked out of the airport and to her car. She moved out of the mansion when she married him. The mansion was a summer home. Now she lived in a normal three-story house with four bedrooms. After getting back to the house she called for two pizzas for the three of them. Rowen and Ryo were to arrive in twenty minutes. Making the beds of two guestrooms and putting towels in them as well while she waited for them. Babe started to bark and she ran down the steps and saw Ryo and Rowen getting out of a car. Opening the door Babe ran out of the house, Mia walked out with her calling her name and telling her not to bark at her friends.

" Hey." She said when she got Babe away.

" Hey Mia." Rowen said smiling Ryo nodded at her.

" This is Babe." She said, " she won't bite. I called for pizza it should be here soon. So I'll show you to your rooms." They nodded and followed her and Babe into the house. " You can pick which rooms you want, this one or this one." They were about the same one was next to hers while the other was across from it. Rowen took the one across and Ryo the one next too. About then the doorbell rung again and Mia got the pizza from the man. 

" So what's up with you Mi?" Rowen asked as they sat down in the kitchen and ate dinner.

" Nothing really." She said smiling at him, " what about you two?"

" Nothing." Rowen answered.

" Same here." Ryo mumbled it was the first time he spoke since he got there. 

" What do you want to do next?"

" How about we go to a movie?" Rowen suggested, " I haven't been to one in a while." 

" Okay, you guys can pick." 

After going to see a movie they went to get ice-cream. Ryo was now talking a little more to them. Mia was worried about him, but he kept saying she wouldn't understand. Rowen of course knew what was wrong.

" How long are you down here?" Mia asked Ryo.

" A week." He answered, all of his answers were short and to the point. Mia nodded her head, before sighing.

" Mia what happened to your face?" Rowen asked, Ryo's head snapped up and looked at Mia with concern.

" Nothing." She lied.

" Doesn't look like nothing, it's really red. Did…"

" NO! How could you even suggest that my husband would abuse me in anyway Ro?!" Mia snapped, " he would never do that to me!"

" I am sorry Mia I didn't mean to be so judging." Rowen said, Ryo of course didn't believe that.

" Looks like a hand to me." Ryo said, Mia glared at him, " one to big to be a woman's."

" Can we please drop this?" Mia asked her voice started to rise.

" Fine." Ryo mumbled. After everything that happened at the ice-cream shop the night went pretty well. While watching TV Richard called.

" Hey, honey! How was your meeting?" Mia asked as she walked into another room.

" Great," Richard said, Mia heard a sound behind him, but ignored it. " I got to go baby, Aki and I haven't eaten yet." With that he hung up the phone. Mia looked at it as if she had never seen a phone before and hung up as well. Walking back into the living room she sat down and didn't say a word.

" You okay?" Rowen asked, Mia nodded her head and put on a fake smile. She didn't care if they saw through it. " I am gonna go to bed, see you two in the morning." With that Rowen left the room.

" Do you want something to eat?" Mia asked getting up, Ryo nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

" Mia why are you putting this fake ass act on?" Ryo asked her, holding her wrist so she couldn't turn away.

" I am not faking anything Ryo!" Mia snapped.

" Yes you do, Mia. Please tell me, you always told me when something was wrong with you." Ryo whispered to her.

" The only thing you don't know is that Richard and I are planning on trying to have a baby." Mia told him, " other then that…it's all the same."

Ryo gave her a hurt look and let go of her arm, " I am going to bed." With that he left her alone in the kitchen.

Sighing she went and made some tea before going back into the living room turning the fireplace on and the TV and lights off. She sat down with Babe by her side. " What's wrong Babe?" Mia asked, " can you tell too?" 

The dog licked her hand as if saying she knew what was going on. She knew that Richard brought Aki over when Mia was out of the house shopping. She knew that Richard had slapped her, she knew this man was hurting her slowly. And she knew that it was just beginning.

" I don't know what to think anymore." "Mia whispered as a tear came down her face, " I bet after the baby everything will go back to normal." 

Two months had gone by since that night. She had Ryo hadn't talked until he left to go home. He said he was sorry and kissed her head and boarded the plane. She felt sorry still for how she acted, but she couldn't change what she did. Rowen and her still had lunch at least once a week and kept in touch like the old days. Richard and Aki spent more time together as more and more trips for a night to three nights came at least every other week. A phone call ended with him just hanging up and her name came with each call. They still weren't having a baby, she tried everything but no matter what it didn't come. Then that night Richard came home drunk…

Mia was watching TV with Babe on the couch; the dog's head rested on her lap as Mia stroked her head. The door opened and shut. Babe started to growl and Richard smacked the dog to the side. Gasping Mia ran to the dog's side, but Richard grabbed her arm. " Bitch! Why the hell did I marry you?! You can't have kids, months we tried, and you a whore can't have one damn child! Is that to much freaken' trouble?!" He started to shake her, Babe went to jump him again, but he kicked it back and hit the wall. It whimpered once before passing out, Mia started to cry her name, but it wouldn't wake up.

" It's just been two months…it takes time for a girl to get pregnant." Mia whispered, hot tears came down her face.

" Don't talk back to me! Do you want to end up like that damn dog!?" He snapped grabbing her hair, " you are no use to me. I should kill you and free this world of such a worthless person! You take up our air and space." More tears ran down her face as her face went pale. She was worried that he would do something to her…like kill her. " But I am giving you one more night of fun." Her eyes widen as he through her on the couch…her life went dark.

Mia woke up the next morning. Her body hurt, she started to remember what happened the night before. Her life was so messed up…he beat her and raped her all night. Turning her head she saw Babe still laying on the floor, her eyes opened and watching her mistress. Remember what he did to her dog she got her cloths on and looked out of the window, his car gone meaning he went to work. " It'll be okay." Mia told her, she tried to pick her up but was too weak. " No…" She whispered falling down. An idea hit her, Rowen was going to be home that day, crawling to her phone she dialed his number.

" Moshi-Moshi?"

" ROWEN!" Mia cried.

" Mia!? What's wrong?!" His voice full of concern for his friend.

" Babe is hurt and I need someone to help me get her to the vet." Mia told him, " she's having trouble breathing…Richard was drunk and he hit her."

" Did he hurt you?!" Rowen asked, Mia didn't say a thing, " I'll be right over!" Rowen hung the phone up and hurried to Mia's house. The door unlock he ran into the living room. Mia was crying and holding Babe's head. " Stay here, I am gonna take her to the car, then I am going to get you." Mia nodded her head as Rowen picked Babe up. He placed her in the back of the car before going back and getting Mia. " What happened?"

" He was drunk…Babe went at him and he punched her. He then started to yell at me…he beat me and rapped me." Mia whispered tears came down her face.

" Everything will be alright, you will move in with me."

" NO! He's my husband! He was just drunk, he's probably sorry for doing it." Mia said looking down.

" What?!" Rowen shouted, " how can you forgive him for what he did to you!?" Mia just cried more as they entered the animal hospital parking lot. " Can you walk to the building?" Mia nodded her head, Rowen carried Babe and Mia walked by his side. They explained what happened as they brought Babe in. " We're going to the hospital, call this number when you know anything." The nurse nodded as the two left. " He will get arrested for animal abuse." Rowen told her, " and now for rape and spouse abuse."

" He was drunk! He didn't mean too!" Mia snapped Rowen didn't listen to her though as they drove down the highway.

" I am not letting you go back to him." Rowen said in a calm voice, " he'll do it again and again." 

" Rowen stop acting like you're my brother or father!" Mia snapped, " I am old enough to make my own choices, and I choose to STAY with my HUSBAND!" 

" WELL YOU AREN'T!" Rowen snapped, " I GREW UP WITH THIS HAPPENING! I AM NOT LETTING IT HAPPEN TO MY FRIEND! HE WILL BE IN JAIL FOR ABUSE AND RAPE!"

" I'll call it off. They can't arrest him IN LESS I report it!" Mia said in a low voice.

" No they can't but the vet will call the police and arrest him, are you going to let him beat on your dog?" Mia stayed silent, "see? Now come on and get out of the car." Mia did what he said and walked out with him and into the hospital. 

" What happened?" Aki asked when she saw Richard's back and arm.

" I told her who was boss." Richard said with a smirk, " and beat that damn dog down!"

" No wonder I love you so much." Aki whispered, " where do you think she is now?"

" Probably crying, that dog doesn't stand a chance on living." Richard smirk as the door broke down. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" 

" Richard Orange," An officer said, " A dog named Babe was brought to a vet this morning and was brought to our attention that you abused it. We are arresting you today for animal abuse. You are to remain quite anything you say can and will be used against you. You have a right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be pervaded to you, do you understand?" The officer asked as he put the handcuffs on Richard.

" That bitch!" He snapped, " she sent you to get me?!"

" I suggest you not talk." 

" CALL MY LAWYER!" Richard shouted, Aki nodded and ran to the phone. They took Richard out of the building.

Mia was in a hospital bed, her bruises now showing and the pain getting worse. She refused the pill to stop her from being pregnant, but they tested her later, and she wasn't. Her head bandaged as well as her leg. An IV in her arm giving her the medication and liquids her body begged for. She turned and saw Rowen walk into the room. " She'll be fine." Rowen told her, " they arrested Richard for animal abuse. They said that they are adding spouse abuse no matter what, and you can if you want to report the rape."

" No…" Mia whispered looking at her hands. " I am glad Babe will be fine. She'll never trust me now."

" You didn't do anything to her to make her not want to trust you. She was protecting her mistress." Rowen told her, " please Mia try to rest." 

" Hai…" She whispered and went to sleep.

" WHAT?! It came at me! I was protecting my self from it!" Richard snapped, " I pushed it away! Ask my wife she'll tell you!"

" That would be a good answer, but your wife is in the hospital." The detective, Lee said, " you put her there. You are now also charged with spouse abuse."

" WHAT?! THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE!" Richard snapped, " I won't talk until my attorney shows now."

" Hello?" Ryo asked answering the phone, why would someone call him at three A.M.? 

" Hey Ryo, it must be early there." Rowen said.

" Yeah, so then why do you call? I have finals in the morning!" He said annoyed, " this better be very good."

" You were right." Rowen said.

" Right about what?"

" He abused her that day, she is now the hospital he abused her again and rapped her…Babe is in the animal hospital also abused." Rowen said, " she called me this morning to help her get Babe to the hospital. It took until I got the dog in and her in for her to tell me that he also hurt her." 

" Is she okay?" Ryo asked, his voice soft and shaky.

" She will be, she didn't want to charge him with anything! She said he was drunk and he was sorry forever touching her! Can you come down here this weekend? I am calling the others as well. I am getting her to move back into the mansion and out of that house. I need help to get her to agree and to move her things."

" Yeah, I'll be down." Ryo said.

" Ryo I know you love her a lot, but whatever you do let her heal first." Rowen said to his friend before hanging up.

After an half hour he got the other three to agree on coming. Mia was fast asleep in bed next to him. She was allowed to leave the next day. He really wanted to kill Richard, but for Mia he wouldn't. He hated how he had hurt her, and the way she wanted to protect him. He really hoped it was cause she was scared.

That weekend, Richard was in a jail cell waiting for the trial. Mia was allowed home and Rowen was making her go to the mansion, after a day of fighting she finally agreed. In a guestroom to be left a lone was Babe, her leg broken and no hearing in her right ear. Mia blamed her self for what happened to her. The five Ronins were with her. They went to the mansion two days ago and fixed it up, repainting the rooms, steam cleaning the carpets, removing the boards that were up and fixing things that were messed up. Turing the electricity and water back on, cleaning the sheets and couches. Now they were getting her things boxed up to bring them over to the mansion. Everyone concerned about their friend agreed to move up while she was in trial against her husband. She refused though, for a divorce in less he asked for it. 

" Mia let's take a brake." Sage said sitting her down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and got some water and her pills, as well as an ice pack. " Here."

" Thanks Sage." She said, " you guys don't have to do this."

" Yes we do." Kento told her, " you helped us and we are going to help you. You are our friend and friends don't let friends down." 

" Thanks…" Mia whispered. She looked up and saw Ryo looking at her. He blushed and turned away.

" When is the trial?" Cye asked.

" Next month." Mia told him. She didn't want her husband to go to jail, he didn't mean to hurt her right?

" How about I make lunch? This way we can get energy." Cye said going into the kitchen.

" I am going to check on Babe." Mia said going up to the room her dog was in.

" How can she stand by him like that?" Ryo asked.

" She is in denial." Rowen said, " or she loves him." Ryo sat there before leaving the house to go on a walk.

" He really likes her doesn't he?" Kento asked, Sage nodded his head and looked down. " A shame she doesn't realize it."

A month later, the mansion was how it was before they left. Mia was getting better and it was the day of the court. She wore brown pants with a brown matching shirt, her hair in a low ponytail, a bandage over the mark where he had hit her. She was sitting in the living room waiting for the others. Babe too was getting better. She was walking on her own now, and was always by Mia's side. The others came down in slacks with a shirt. Ryo and Mia were getting closer then before. He was there for her when she needed someone. He was thinking about moving back for good and going to a collage near by the mansion. 

" How do you know Richard Orange?" Mr. Daniel asked.

" He is my boss." Aki answered, " and my boyfriend."

" Does he have a temper?" 

" No! He is really kind, never heard him yell."

" The day of this beating took place, did he say anything to you?" Daniel asked, " please remember that you can't lie." Aki glared before letting out a sad sigh.

" He said the bitch got what she deserved, she wasn't doing her job. She can't have kids. He waited long enough and put up with her." Aki started, " he said how the dog attacked him when he entered the house and pushed it away." 

" Pushed it away enough to make it lose it's hearing in one ear?"

" So what?! The dog attacked him! Every time I entered the house it would try to kill me!" Aki cried, " IT'S A SHAME HE DIDN'T KILL IT!' 

" That's all I have to say."

" Miss. Aki." Mrs. Molly said as she stood up, her client Richard Orange looking up, " he never touched her before has he?"

" No." Aki answered, " he was using her. If he did she wouldn't have cared." 

" He never spoke of hurting her had he?" 

" No."

" He was drunk when this all happened, right?" Mrs. Molly asked.

" Yes, he had no control." 

" That is all." Mrs. Molly said.

" Aki you may step down, Mr. Daniel your call." The judge said.

" I call Mia Orange." Mia entered the courtroom. She gave her friends a small smile and stepped up. " Mrs. Orange, you are married to Mr. Orange?"

" Hai." Mia answered.

" Do you love him?" 

" Yes."

" But he put you in the hospital?"

" He was drunk."

" Has he ever hurt you before?" Daniel asked.

" Once."

" Why?"

" I don't know." Mia answered.

" Then why do you stick by him?"

" He's my husband."

" He's your cheating beating husband?"

" Cheating?"

" He is cheating with his secretary, Miss. Aki, do you know her?"

" Ye…Yes…" Mia whispered.

" Has he ever talk about killing you?"

" O…Once…" 

" That is all." Daniel went to sit down.

" You don't blame your husband do you?" Mrs. Molly asked.

" No…"

" IS it because he was drunk?"

" Yes…" Mia whispered.

" What about Babe? Do you blame him or the dog?"

" Him." 

" For you?"

" I blame myself…I am not able to have children." 

" Are you going to leave him?" Molly asked, she walked back and forth.

" I wasn't…but now…yes." Mia said.

" Nothing else." With that Molly went to sit down.

" You may step down, we are going to take a ten minute break before we have closing arguments." The judge announced. Mia walked out, her friends were behind her.

" Are you okay?" Kento asked her.

" Should I be?" She gave him a glare. Kento mumbled sorry before sitting down on a bench. Ryo sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and told her it would be okay. " Don't you get it!? He was cheating on me! He never loved me! I am not good enough for anyone!" 

" Yes you are." Rowen said kneeling in front of her, " everything will be fine. Anyone would love to be with you. This is just an idiot." They sat in silence until they were called back in.

" He is a cheating, beating husband." Daniel began, " he used his wife to have a child. When that didn't work he beat her and her dog! And yet he says she got what was coming to her. He bragged to his mistress what had happen, and didn't care. He planned on to keep on beating her until she could have a child. For those reasons…he should be in jail. I know you eight will make the right choice." He went and sat down, Molly stood and walked over to them.

" Was he cheating on her? Yes he was. Is cheating against the law? No it isn't." Molly started, " he was drunk not having an ounce of control in his body. Did she try to run away? No, did she call for help? No she waited until the next day. She says herself it is her own fault for what he did." With that Molly went to sit down.

" The jury will go discuss what had happen here today. We will meet here by three in less they decide sooner." They were allowed free. Mia and her friends went to the restaurant across the street.

They ate in silence like they sat before. Mia refused to eat and would play with her food. She had called her lawyer earlier and they were going to make the papers. What was his was in the house. He wasn't allowed near her or Babe. They were going to meet her the next day to sign the papers. With in an hour her pager went off. They paid and left the restaurant entering the court house. 

" What do you say?" The judge asked.

" We find Richard Orange, charge for animal abuse, guilty. For the charge of spouse abuse, Richard Orange is guilty."

" Thank you for your time, the jury is now dismissed." The jury got up and left the courtroom. " Richard Orange you are sentence to no less then twelve and no more then twenty years in a minim correction facility. Take him away." Richard turned and kissed Aki before being taken away. 

The ride home was silent it seemed the whole day was silent, only with them asking if she was okay and her on trial was the only time any talked. Mia kept her head done feeling terrible, it was her right? The reason he cheated on her, she couldn't have children so he tries with another woman. He beat her because she couldn't have children, and he beat Babe because SHE couldn't have children! IT WAS ALL HER!! 

" Mia are you okay?" Ryo asked moving her hair behind her ear, her eyes moved from the ground to his eyes.

" It's all my fault." She whispered new hot tears came down her face as her lip trembled. Ryo embraced her as she cried on his shoulder. She cried for her misfortunes, she cried for Babe, and she cried for ex-husband. The tears seemed never to stop as she started to feel weak and her eyes slowly closed. Her breathing went down as she fell fast asleep. Nothing seemed to matter now that she was asleep. Her body felt relaxed and her mind on anything but this.

Once reaching the mansion Ryo brought her to her room and sat her down on the bed. He kissed her head as Babe jumped on the bed and rested her head on Mia's stomach. In her sleep Mia's hand ran through Babe's hair and rested on her stomach. " Night Mi." Ryo whispered as he left the room. He kept the door open a crack for Babe to leave if she wanted to get a drink from her dish. He walked to his room and shut the door not wanting to wake Mia. He slammed his fists onto his bed as he too started to cry for the girl he loved, for the anger he held inside of him for what Richard had done to her, and for her wanting to forgive him. He never meet Richard, he mind would go to when he found out. The way he felt his heart brake when he heard the message. The tears he cried that night when he shouted out 'why' on the top of his lungs. The anger he held inside of him when he realized he as to late for her love. The pain he felt when he brought the knife to his writs. The fear he felt when all the blood came out and the guys running into the room and saving him. The begging he had done for them to leave, but they wouldn't. His friends had to save his life. He never told Mia what happened that day, nor was he ever. She thought of him as a friend or a brother that was always there for her, no not a boyfriend or a man she could marry. Did he care about her not being able to have children? No, they could adopt. His tears slowed down as he sat on his bed and his eyes drew heavy as he closed them slowly. His mind went to drift off on to Mia.

The next morning Cye woke up and made bacon, eggs, hotcakes, and sausages. Kento, Sage, and Rowen were the only ones eating it besides the cook. Ryo, Mia, and Babe had yet to go down stairs. After eating and wrapping what was left for the others to eat up, Sage went to check on Mia and wake Ryo. Mia was curled up in a ball on her bed, Babe's head rested on her side. Sage tried to get the dog to leave the room so it could go to the bathroom or eat, but Babe wouldn't move. She would show Sage her fang like teeth and rest her head again on Mia. Giving up with a sigh he went to wake Ryo. He walked into the room and saw Ryo fast asleep on his bed, shaking him five times Ryo slowly woke up, " what?" He asked, " did something happen?"

" No, it's almost noon. We don't want you to sleep all day. Cye said to let Mia sleep until twelve thirty." Sage said, Ryo nodded his head and got up.

" I am gonna take a hot shower." Ryo said getting some things from his dresser he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. After showering he heard a knock on the bathroom door, he wrapped the towel around his waist and answered it. " Yeah?" He saw Mia standing there.

" Hi…I needed to get some soap…and a towel." Mia whispered her throat soar from yesterday. A light pink blush went to her face as she saw he was only in a towel. Ryo's face went redder then his armor. " Can I get them?" She asked, Ryo nodded his head he had lost his voice from his embarrassment. He watched Mia get a towel and a fresh bar of soap from under the sink. She smiled at him and left the bathroom. Hitting himself in the head he tried off and changed into jeans and a T-shirt. 

" I am such an idiot." He mumbled he left the bathroom and went to his room. He sat there looking out the window. An hour later a knock on the door got his attention he saw Mia standing there when he realized he forgot to shut it when he entered. "Hey."

" Hey…sorry about earlier." Mia said looking down. " I should have waited…"

" It's okay." Ryo reassured, " so what's up? How do you feel?

" Like shit…like my whole life is messed up and will never be right." Mia said, " can I come in?" Ryo nodded his head and moved his legs so she could sit down next to him. She motioned for him to rest his head in her lap, more happy then to he did like she asked. He looked up at her and saw her force a smile, " I got to leave in a few, will you drive me?"

" Yeah," Ryo said, he closed his eyes as she rubbed his head.

" Don't fall asleep on me." She whispered. Ryo let out a small chuckle as he sighed. Her touch felt so good, he was finally in heaven. He always wondered what it was like to be with her, to have her love him like he loved her, he loved her since he meet her. " When…when are you leaving?"

Ryo's eyes opened and looked into her own, she didn't want to be left alone anymore, " I am thinking about staying." He told her, " I can go to a collage up here to finish my final courses." He saw her face light up with joy on his answer. 

" Thank you Ryo." She said, " come on we should be going." Ryo nodded and sat up they left the mansion. They went down town to Mia's lawyer, " I'll be down in a few." Mia said, Ryo nodded his head. 

" Miss. Koji." Her lawyer said, Alexandra, she saw Molly, Aki, and Richard. ' I should have brought…' A knock on the door got her attention, Alexandra answered and saw Ryo there. 

" Mia forgot these." He said, he showed her some papers.

" Ryo you can stay." Mia told him, motioning for him to come into the room. " Alexandra, this is one of my roommates, Ryo Sanada." 

" Nice to meet you, Mr. Sanada." She said, " let's get started, Alexandra went and got some papers from her desk.

" Brought the man you want to sleep with?" Richard asked, " you are a whore and were cheating on me where you?"

" I never cheated on you nor thought about it." Mia hissed, " I haven't seen Ryo since I meet you."

" She's too stupid to even think about cheating." Aki said giving Mia a smirk, Mia just glared.

" Okay, Mia wants, everything that she moved in with, Babe, the downstairs TV, her pager and phone, as well as some pictures." Alexandra said.

" Richard wants Babe." Molly said.

" I talked to the judge already," Alexandra said, "Richard is not allowed to have Babe or any other pet. Anything else?"

" He wants alimony." Aki told her.

" Richard made all of the money, and Mia has no job. Richard is also in jail where money has no use." Mia's lawyer said, " a judge won't allow it."

" Then I want nothing else." Richard said, " I want nothing else to do with this worthless whore." He signed the papers and an officer came in and took him away. Aki glared before leaving with Molly, Mia as well signed the papers. She thanked Alexandra and left with Ryo.

" Are you okay?" Ryo asked as they drove off. Mia shook her head. " You aren't worthless nor are you a whore." 

" Yes I am too worthless." Mia told him as they reached the mansion. The others had gone out for the evening. Mia got out and walked right to her room. Ryo watched her leave, and hung his head. Sighing he left to go to the lake. Watching his reflection in the water he wondered why she didn't want him. Soon another reflection appeared, he turned and came face to face with a white tiger.

" BLAZE!" He shouted hugging his pet tiger. " It's been so long hasn't it?" The tiger rubbed up against Ryo, " I missed you boy, maybe we won't separate again." 

Later on Ryo made dinner for him and Mia, the guys were still gone. They called to invite the two to a movie but neither wanted to go. After calling her down she refused to exit her bedroom. " Mia what's wrong?" Ryo asked sitting down next to her.

" What do you think?" Mia asked changing the question.

" You aren't worthless, don't listen to what he says." Ryo told her.

" Yes I am! I can't have children!" Mia snapped.

" Mia you aren't the only one in the world who CAN'T have children." Ryo told her, " and they live happy lives with people they love. You can adopt you know."

" I know…" Mia whispered, she looked over at Ryo's wrist, " Ryo why do you always wear a wrist band?"

" I hurt my wrist and the doctor told me to keep it on my wrist." Ryo lied.

" What happened?" Her head titled to the side wanting to know more.

" Nothing important." Ryo said he went to get up when Mia stopped him. " What?"

" You know my problems, can't you tell me yours?" Ryo sighed and sat back down.

" You really want to know don't you?" Ryo asked, Mia nodded her head, " I tried to kill myself when I first moved to America."

" Why?" Mia asked, her voice soft.

" Does it really matter?" Ryo asked, Mia sighed and shook her head, " then come on, dinner is ready." She took his hand and walked down with him to the kitchen, his face turned a light pink.

" Are you okay now?" Mia asked after dinner, Ryo looked up at her and looked into her eyes, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

" No better no worse." He said, " won't ever get better." 

" Why?"

" You are full of questions, not normally we force you to talk." Ryo commented, " I'll tell you later okay?" Mia nodded her head.

" I am going back to bed."

" You can't you need to be up for at least a little bit. Sleeping all day is no good." Ryo told her, " come on we can watch TV."

" Can we talk?" 

" Fine, what's on your mind?"

" What's it like living in America? I've been there only a few times." Mia said sitting on the couch next to him.

" It's okay, like I said I want to move back here." 

" That would be great." 

" Really?" He asked with hope, did she want him to stay with her?

" Hai." She said looking down. She remembered when they did live together…all of them. She had always had a crush on him. Being younger she was in high school while they were in their first year of collage, and couldn't move with them. 

" Are you okay?" Ryo asked moving her hair to the side again, he loved her hair. Mia nodded her head and laid down on the couch her head rested in his lap. " Tired?"

" Hai…I am so depressed Ryo." She whispered, " I don't know what to do anymore." 

" You should forget about the last year, and try to do what you always wanted to do." Ryo told her, Mia nodded her head in agreement.

" I want to go to school and become a teacher." Mia said, " I've always wanted to help others."

" You seem happier." Ryo pointed out smiling at her. Mia returned it as she curled her legs up and started to fall asleep. Ryo sat there and moved her a little so her head was on his chest and his legs on the couch with hers on top of them. Mia snuggled closer.

" Tomorrow…" She started, " will you tell me why?" She asked before yawning. She could feel him sigh.

" Hai." She nodded and went to sleep. The others soon entered and smiled, Ryo gave them a look saying 'nothing happened'. They rolled their eyes and left. He looked down once more at her, 'how am I going to tell you the truth? I tried to kill myself over my stupid mistake of losing you…because of you…' He had to get out of the house, and to someplace he could relax like he did in Washington in that volcano. He brought Mia to her room and left a note before grabbing her keys and running out to her car. He entered and started the engine and went to the hot fiery place that he longed to be in. It always calmed him and let him figure out what to do next. He went to full armor once he arrived and jumped in, a sizzling sound came when his armor touched the hot burning lava. He floated on his back looking up at all of the stars. 'Should I even be here? Does she really want me to stay?' Thoughts ran through his mind as he convinced himself he was just going to say it was over a girl. 

Mia woke up and saw Babe watching here with a note in her mouth. Mia read it, Ryo wanted her to meet him by the river. She took a shower and changed into jeans and a T-shirt before stepping into her shoes and running out of the house to see Ryo. She could see his back from where she stood. Sighing she kept on going, " Hey."

" Hey, have a seat." Ryo said motioning for her to sit down. Mia nodded and sat down next to him, " so you want to know why?" Mia nodded her head, " I was upset over a girl. I never told her how I felt." 

" Is…she gone?" Mia asked, Ryo looked at her and shook his head, " then you should tell her. Tell her how you feel, you never know she might return it." 

" And if she doesn't?" Ryo asked her, " then what?"

" There are others, don't get yourself caught up on one girl."

" Not one girl, Mi, a girl I loved since I meet her, that's five years." Mia's eyes grew wide a little, " she's you."

" Ryo…I had no idea." Her cheeks went a light red.

" It's okay." Ryo told her, " I didn't think you returned them." He went to get up, when Mia did the same.

" I love you too." She whispered hugging him, " I always had a crush on you…but I didn't think you returned them." Ryo searched her eyes and saw she was telling the truth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He kissed her on the lips before resting his head on hers. 

" I don't want to go fast." He said, Mia nodded her head in agreement. He couldn't believe it…she loved him.

Two years later, Mia was now in collage getting her teachers degree so she could become a teacher by the time she was twenty-six. Ryo had moved back in with her and two months ago he moved into her bedroom. They were moving slowly farthest was making out. Ryo didn't want to rush her into anything that would hurt her later. Babe was doing well as well. She slept at the end of the bed. White Blaze slept on the rug by Ryo's side of the bed. The others went back home to their normal life back at their home. Planning soon on getting married they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. 

" Are you sure?" Mia asked, she was with Ryo at dinner.

" Of course I am sure." Ryo told her, " don't you want to marry me?" 

" YES! But I want to make sure you really want to marry, I can't have kids remember…" Mia told him.

" I told you once, I don't care. I love you." Ryo said reaching over and kissing her softly.

" I would love to marry you." Mia said as Ryo placed the ring on her finger. They kissed once before smiling at each other.

The wedding went great, Mia and Ryo were glad that they were now married and together. The whole Richard bit behind them. All of it came back though when it had been six months since they married. Ryo and her didn't use anything to stop birth control once married. Everything changed when Ryo took Mia to the doctor. " You're pregnant." The doctor told her. 

" But I can't have children." Mia told him.

" I am not supposed to tell you this…your ex-husband was the one not able to have children. He didn't want to admit it." The doctor explained, her eyes watered up…all along she was able to have children, she looked at her husband and smiled, he returned it. " Make an appointment at the desk." With the doctor left.

" I love you." Mia said embracing her husband, " thank you."

" For what?" Ryo asked, he couldn't believe it he was going to be a father! Mia had his baby in her! He thought he was never going to have this moment…better then he ever thought. He thought this would be when he found out they adopted a baby.

" For giving me a baby." She said.

" You did it too." Ryo told her, " see you were upset over nothing." Mia smiled and kissed him. " I love you too." 

" So now we have to set up a baby room." Mia said smiling at him. " Are you happy?"

" Only thing that could make me happier is knowing I have you." Ryo told her, Mia smiled.

" Are you upset? We thought it would never happen…" Mia trailed off as they went to make another appointment.

" No." Ryo said, " but if we weren't having a child, I would still be happy with you." He kissed her on the head. They walked out of the doctors holding hands. He finally took his wristband off, there was still a mark where the knife slashed the skin.

Aki was going over reports at the doctor's office that Mia and her husband had just left. She had to file some folders. Picking up Mia's she got curies and opened it, she dropped the coffee mug in her other hand, " that bitch." She mumbled. She got up and ran out of the building and got into her car, she drove to the jail that held her lover and entered. She said there was an emergency and they let her in. 

" What are you doing here?" Richard asked when they brought him into the room.

" I got BIG news!" Aki said, " I saw Mia and that man…they're married!"

" You came running down here to tell me that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" She's pregnant." Aki informed him.

" WHAT?!" Richard banged his fists into the table. " She can't have kids!"

" She's having one."

" She is going down when I get out." Richard snared.

" I can do it for you." Aki said, " just tell me when and what you want me to use." 

" Six months from now when she is showing…get her alone in the doctor's office and slit her stomach."

" As you wish." With that Aki left. Richard smirked, she was getting the revenge he wanted to give her!

END! HAHHAHA! I am gonna make a sequel when I get around to it. I got SOOOOOOOOOOO many other half-finished stories. So it will up some time soon. It took me three days to write this, I wrote at night and slept through the day. Please review! Later all!


End file.
